The Unhinging of Charlie Swan
by miss-blanche
Summary: Jacob Black is a source of constant worry for Charlie Swan. The three incidents that lead to his inevitable unhinging. BellaJacob.
1. Unhinged

**A/N Meyer is very good at making me feel exactly what Bella is feeling: My true love lies with Edward but I still hold an affection for Jacob. So as the result of my brief thought (and subsequent giggle fit) at the chief of police having a daughter intent on dating a motorbike riding werewolf I wrote this. (This being post-New Moon and AU in the sense that the Cullen's never returned.) **

**This prefacey chapter is told in Charlie's POV, but everything else is in Bella's. Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Preface - Unhinged **

"Jacob Black!" I roared charging out the front door like a bull. I was only vaguely aware that I was still wearing the scrappy pyjamas Bella had bought me last Christmas.

God knows what the neighbours thought.

As any father will know, daughters are a very touchy subject, and as a single parent everything increases ten fold. Normally, I allowed Bella to have a free reign – I'd always been rather smug about my ability to keep it cool and not be over bearing. But there was one thing that could unhinge me without any trouble at all.

Jacob – Freaking – Black.

My constant worry.

His father was a great friend of mine but that of course meant nothing in the face of the shocking truth that Jacob was my daughter's boyfriend. The words made me want to recoil and vomit all over the road. Those five words had kept me up for months worrying about all kinds of terrifying things that I really didn't enjoy thinking about.

There were many reasons why Jacob Black was excellent for Bella. The main one was that she actually looked happy when she was around him – not empty and lifeless like she'd been when _he_ had left Forks.

But there were many reasons why he wasn't excellent – not anywhere near the meaning of excellent. Actually there were three reasons. Three, very, _very_ good reasons.

One – he owned a motorbike. The most dangerous form of transport there is. The very form of transport I had made Bella promise at age ten never to use.

Two – he was a dangerous mythical creature. I was still averse to say what he actually was. Sometimes I thought I'd dreamed the entire conversation up – that the conversation I'd had at Billy Black's kitchen table in La Push was just the result of me eating something before bed.

Three – by far the most worrisome and unhinging reason of them all – I had just caught him in a state of undress in my daughter's bedroom at three in the morning.

These three reasons convinced me that not only was he not excellent for my daughter but that I was also in my own right to murder him with the shot gun in my hand.

Being the chief of police did have its perks.

* * *

**The next chapter will detail the motorbike incident, the chapter after that the Werewolf incident, and the chapter after that will be the 'Jacob in state of undress in Bella's room at three in the morning' incident. :D Edward and Jacob in all their vampire and werewolf glory are up for grabs if you review ;) **


	2. The Motorbike Incident

**A/N I was afraid this was going to go over the document word limit (I had no idea there was a word limit until a couple of days ago - ergo I am now paranoid) but it didn't, and so now it is being posted in all its 'Charlie is going to go over the edge' glory. :D Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Motorbike incident.**

"We are not taking the bike."

This had been my catch phrase all day long. I knew Jacob was very stubborn but I thought there was a good chance that I could wear him down by six. It would come at the price of peace but that was a price I was willing to pay if it meant I didn't go all the way to Port Angeles on the back of a black motorcycle.

He made a face like a petulant two year old and changed the subject.

"I hope you like the restaurant Bells. Even though I know you hate being fussed over-" He rolled his eyes, "it's Valentines Day, and you deserve a nice dinner."

"I wouldn't mind cooking." I grumbled, annoyed that he'd changed the subject, "And then we could stay home and do our own thing."

"Urgh." He stuck his head out from under the Rabbit – it had recently broken down and had sucked up a disturbing amount of his time – and stopped holding it up with his hand so he could give me a look of disbelief, "You can't appreciate your boyfriend doing something totally out of his comfort zone to please you, can you?"

"Is that why you want to take the bike?" I asked jumping at the chance, "So you're not _completely_ out of your element?"

He chuckled, "I want to take the bike because the Rabbit is sick."

"Can't we take my truck?!"

"The monster? Do you want to make it to Port Angeles and back tonight? I mean we could book a hotel room – I certainly wouldn't mind – but it might send Charlie over the edge."

"Why are people determined to verbally bash my truck?" I asked, "It's a good truck. You didn't mind it before you gave it to me."

He snorted and disappeared back under the Rabbit, "I tolerated it. I was ecstatic when we gave it to you. Of course, at that point, I didn't realize that one day I'd end up completely and utterly in love with you and that we'd spend copious amounts of time making out in the cab. If I had I might have discouraged Charlie from taking it. I'd much rather make out in something else. It's like fates against me and I can't get away from the freaking thing!"

I giggled at the idea that my truck was stalking Jacob. I sobered quickly and said; "We're not taking the bike Jacob."

"What happened to the good old Bella who volunteered to ride motorbikes?"

"She stopped being a masochist when you kissed her for the first time."

"And here I was thinking I was doing you a good thing." He said with a sigh.

"You were." I said softly. Though our tone was light there was an under current of seriousness I didn't like. I was not over – well, _him_ – but Jacob had spent the last few months convincing me quite easily that life was worth living.

It had started the day we'd both decided to go cliff diving. We were excited and like two little kids running to the edges excitedly. Of course, I hadn't noticed the storm brewing. Jacob had stopped smiling for a moment and had opened his mouth to tell me that it wasn't a good idea when the climate was so unpredictable – when I had jumped in excitement. He only barely saved me from the rough surf.

When he'd taken me back to my house we'd just sat in the cab hugging for a few minutes when the thought had struck me. Just the tiny thought; _what would happen if I kissed Jacob?_

The tiny thought had erupted into a saga of lots of other thoughts like; _maybe it'll make me happier, _and, _it's what he wants, and Edward is never coming back. I have to accept that._

Those thoughts were all it took for me to gather the courage to kiss his neck chastely.

He had pushed me away for a second, looking at me as if I'd gone mad, and I'd given him an equally demented look, before we'd both leaned forward and I was finding out exactly what it was like to kiss Jacob Black.

From then on it had been a whirl wind of kissing and hugging and laughing and sometimes other things that probably shouldn't have been happening but were because they felt so damn good.

It made me feel like I wasn't just existing – it made me feel like I was actually living.

The sound of him tinkering underneath the Rabbit brought me out of my reminiscing swiftly.

"Jacob," I sighed, "We are not taking the bike."

He ignored me which was a sign that I had lost.

"You're impossible!" I cried, "We can't take the bike! Charlie will see when you pick me up!"

"You're not a very good schemer are you?"

"Is that a trick question?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He stuck his head back out again and stood swiftly. He kneeled in front of me and put his hands on my thighs and looked me in the eye; "I have it worked out Bells. All you have to do is drive your truck a few streets up, and I'll picky you up from there. That way, Charlie will never know."

I groaned. Trust him to think of something sneaky like that. "We are not taking the freaking bike!"

"It'll be fun!"

"Because dying is so much fun Jacob."

"Do you really think you'd get hurt with me?"

With his werewolf strength and speed? Of course I didn't think I'd get hurt with him. Even if we did crash he'd have me out of harms way in the blink of an eye.

But if I told him that I'd have no reason left to object to the ride.

The truth was that I wasn't interested in riding motorbikes anymore because they reminded me of the darkest times of my life. When I'd wanted to feel an adrenaline rush, when I'd wanted to be in danger… Just for the mere pleasure of hearing… _Edward's_ voice.

Though at times I desperately wanted to hear his voice again – the desire to heal and be happy was stronger. And I found that with Jacob, it was quite easy to achieve happiness. Something I took full advantage of by spending the majority of my time with him.

I still didn't wish to express this reason to Jacob. It was Valentines Day and I was eager to keep a lighter tone to things. I decided to bite down my unwillingness to ride the bike and just ride it anyway.

"No, I don't think that." I sighed.

He seemed a little guilty about my surrendering sigh and added (probably to ease the guilt) "We could always hitch a ride…"

"Don't be silly Jacob." I said rolling my eyes, "That option is about as feasible as going to Port Angeles in the cruiser."

He chuckled and leaned up to kiss me, "It'll be fun. A real adrenaline rush."

I gave him a smile.

_That's what I'm afraid of._

* * *

The ride to Port Angeles was so dull that it did not achieve anything remotely close to an adrenaline rush. A tiny part of me (a part of me I wanted to crush severely) was almost disappointed. But Jacob's enthusiasm for our plans and me soon eclipsed the slight disappointment I felt.

We slipped into the restaurant hand in hand. I giggled when he drew out my chair with a bow. It was so effortless to be happy with Jacob. So easy.

"You look beautiful." He said when he'd seated himself across from me. He took my hand absently and the warmth made me feel even more cheerful.

I rolled my eyes, "How cliché."

"Oh fine." He muttered, "You look horrible."

"I probably do after such a long ride on the bike."

"You're unbelievable." He muttered, taking the menu with his free hand, "And we're surrounded by sappiness." He added with a nod at the table next to us.

With a chuckle I looked around the restaurant. Jacob was right; there were an alarming amount of lovey dovey couples. There was a young couple beside us who seemed to be re-enacting Lady and the Tramp (Jacob was smirking at them mercilessly) an older couple behind us, a middle aged couple to the left, two fourteen year olds who were staring at the candle in the middle of the table (maybe to alleviate awkwardness) and…

"Charlie." I breathed.

"What?" Jacob asked looking up quickly.

He was sitting at the bar with a few men who I realized were other police officers.

"I completely forgot!" I exclaimed, "It's a retirement party! George is retiring."

"It's a bit strange they chose it for today. Sure they're not double dating?" Jacob asked with a grin. I swatted him across the head with my menu but stopped quickly.

"Oh God… What if he sees us?"

"Who cares?" Jacob muttered, "He sees us eating all the time."

"No you idiot, if he knows we're here he'll notice us and inevitably notice the _bike_."

Jacob's face whitened. I looked back at Charlie with wide eyes and then ducked lower, covering my face slightly with a few strands of hair.

I looked back up at Jacob and he seemed to be smiling. Seemed to be, because it was hard to believe that he was smiling in the face of overwhelming danger.

"What are you smiling at?" I demanded.

"You."

I groaned, "He's going to kill us Jake! Kill us!"

"This reminds me of when you first came to my place with the idea of the bikes. Sneaking around Billy and all that."

I grinned in spite of myself. "Best idea of my life."

He leaned over the table and captured my lips with his. The worry vanished and I kissed back eagerly. We were interrupted by a quiet cough.

I looked up and a girl was standing ready to take our order.

* * *

Jacob and I spent a considerable amount of our time ducking behind our cutlery and looking away from the bar where Charlie sat with his colleagues. Apart from that, the greatest excitement of the night was seeing Jacob nearly eat the place out. Jacob eating was one of the greater entertainments in life.

I used a menu to conceal my face on the way out of the restaurant. For my amusement (because it was Valentines Day and Jacob didn't need any excuses to show off in front of his girl on Valentines Day - his explanation, not mine) he rolled ninja style underneath a few tables when we walked past the bar. It really only made us more conspicuous but Charlie didn't look up and we sprinted out of the building laughing.

We walked the streets aimlessly for a little while, not really interested in anything in particular before we decided to call it a night.

"Do you think Charlie would let you sleep on the couch?" I asked as I climbed on the motorbike behind him.

He chuckled, "Why bother asking? I can sneak in. Then I don't have to sleep on the couch." He waggled his eyebrows and I resisted the urge to hit him.

"I hate going behind his back." I replied with a roll of my eyes, "Especially tonight after riding to Port Angeles on a motorbike."

He laughed, "Alright then. I'll ask. He'll say no. I'll climb through your window."

I groaned, "You have no conscience."

His booming laugh drowned out the sound of the motorbike and we sped off into the night.

I leaned my head against his back and felt incredibly warm. The wind was blowing fiercely and it was beginning to drizzle but Jacob was as warm as a heater so I didn't feel the cold.

When we got back to the truck I was even a little disappointed that the ride was over. Of course, the compensation prize (getting to kiss Jacob in the warm and private confines of the cab) was pretty good.

When we got home I pulled Jacob through the door and looked around cautiously. Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way so obviously he was home. I wanted to get up to my room and brush my hair back into place before I confronted him. I didn't want to look like I'd been up to no good.

That hope was extinguished when Charlie came out from the kitchen. Usually he would have looked me over and raised an eyebrow but instead he brushed past with a casual; "Have a nice night?"

"Um… Yeah Dad it was nice." I said cautiously.

"The restaurant was packed with sappy couples." Jacob groaned.

Usually my father would have laughed at this. The fact that he didn't made me think that something was wrong.

"Anything wrong Dad?"

"Fine." He replied casually again. Almost, _too_ casually. "You taking Jake home?"

This seemed to be the brunt of the conversation. I took a sigh of relief hoping that his eagerness to get Jacob home and his hormones away from me was the reason for his attitude, "Actually I was wondering, Dad, would Jacob be able to sleep on the couch? It's pretty late."

Charlie's face was unreadable for a second. Then the sentence that came out of his mouth horrified me; "You wouldn't want to leave that nice bike two streets from here, unprotected would you?"

I gaped. I felt Jacob's hand squeeze tighter around mine.

_How did he know? Why was he so calm???_

"Bike Dad?" I asked out of lack of anything better to say. Nothing would redeem me. I just hoped I could keep him in the calm state he was in now.

"Yes a bike. A motorbike in fact. The motorbike that Jacob obviously owns and never told me about. The motorbike I tailed all the way home. The motorbike that is precisely the form of transport I made you promise you wouldn't ride at age TEN!" He shouted the last word and stood towering over me angrily.

"I'm sorry Charlie it wasn't her idea… The Rabbit was broken down and-"

Charlie directed his angry gaze at Jacob now, looking away from me for a moment. If I wasn't so terrified I would have been amused. Jake was a good foot taller than Charlie and this seemed to irritate him further.

"How DARE you take my daughter riding on a motorbike?!" He shouted, "HOW DARE YOU?! Why didn't you take the truck?!"

Charlie was stomping now. Stomping!

"Dad, calm down." I said trying to be assertive.

"Calm down?!" He yelled, "CALM DOWN?! I was calm when I left the restaurant tonight. Then I got stuck behind some adolescent idiot and his girlfriend on a motorbike and I barely had time to think; 'I'm glad that's not my daughter!' when I realized that it _was _my daughter! And she wasn't even wearing a helmet!!!"

He started to breathe heavily and I only realized after a second that he was hyperventilating.

"Dad?! Dad… breathe." I looked at Jacob wildly, after Harry's death Charlie's health had been more of a worry to me; "Dad! Calm down."

I rubbed his back and looked at Jacob for instruction. He seemed a bit shocked by it all, but helpfully raced into the kitchen and retrieved a paper bag.

"Here Charlie." He said offering it to him gently.

Charlie stopped breathing for a moment and his face went purple. I was sure that he'd had a heart attack.

"Dad…?" I asked cautiously.

"OFFERING ME A PAPER BAG?!" He bellowed, "Right. RIGHT! THAT DOES IT!"

And without warning he whipped a pair of hand cuffs from his jean pocket and slapped them on Jacob's wrists.

"You're under arrest for unsafe driving-"

"Dad!" I cried in protest, "Jacob wasn't driving unsafely!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Dad!" I cried. I grabbed Jacob by the arm and glared at Charlie ferociously, "You never say that!"

"I DO NOW!!" Charlie roared gripping Jacob's other arm and pulling him out the door gruffly.

"Dad!" I screamed running after him. Poor Jacob seemed too shocked to react.

"I'll call Billy!" I threatened, "You won't do anything if I call Billy!"

"Watch me!" Charlie snarled, opening the door to the cruiser and pushing Jacob through it roughly. I'm not quite sure how he managed to push someone so big but maybe anger was giving him scary strength.

I gave Charlie a horrified look and hurried after him. I tapped on Jacob's window and mouthed at him to get out. He seemed too dazed to even register what I was doing.

"I'll see you when I get back from the station." Charlie snarled before slamming the driver's door.

"Urgh!" I yelled watching helplessly as the cruiser sped away. How ironic. My father was speeding away so that he could lock Jacob up for speeding.

I did the first thing I could think of; I grabbed my truck keys and followed. Of course by the time I got down to the station Jacob and Charlie were already in the back room. One of the younger officers Jack raised his eyebrow at me.

"Charlie's awful mad Bella," He said, "What'd Jake do?"

"Absolutely nothing." I sighed, "Can you talk Charlie into letting him go?"

He chuckled, "Don't think so kiddo. He seemed pretty determined to lock Jacob up for the night."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "I thought he was just going to give him a good talking to and let him go?!"

"Well he is getting a talking to." Jack said issuing the interrogation room behind him, "But Charlie grabbed the keys before he went in. I'd say Jake's in lock up for the night."

"Wonderful." I muttered, "My father is so melodramatic!"

* * *

When Charlie exited the back rooms he looked a little calmer. Of course, as soon as he saw me waiting for him he looked like he was ready to go for round two.

"Where's Jacob?!" I stood and demanded.

"Serving his punishment for breaking the law." Charlie growled.

"Dad!" I cried. I spluttered hopelessly, "This'll go on Jake's record! He wasn't even speeding!"

"It won't go on his record." Charlie muttered looking sullen, "I'm just locking him up for the sheer purpose of making sure he never takes you anywhere on a motorbike again."

"I want to see him." I said angrily, my eyes flashing dangerously. Charlie was taking things way too far.

"No." Charlie said petulantly.

"I'll just go in anyway then." I said pushing past him, "What are you going to do? Lock me up?"

"I might." He muttered under his breath. He threw an infuriated glance at me and then sighed, "I'll give you fifteen minutes. And if you're not out of there by then, I'm towing your truck and barring your windows."

I rolled my eyes but continued on into the back room eagerly – it was the best I was going to get out of him.

Jacob still looked rather dazed. With a sigh, I drew a chair up to the bars and poked my arm through so I could take his hand. When I did he chuckled.

"You find this funny?!" I cried.

"Actually." He laughed "I do a bit. Embry is always joking that it's dangerous to date the sheriff's daughter. He and Quil had a bet going to see how long it would be before Charlie locked me up for something."

"How predictable." I muttered, "What'd he say to you before he locked you up?"

"I don't actually know." Jacob chuckled, "He was shouting so bad that I couldn't understand what he was saying."

"Urgh." I said disgustedly, "I can't believe this!"

"Hey, it was worth it." He said shooting me a toothy grin, "We had a good time, didn't we?"

"At the price of your freedom!" I said incredulously.

He laughed, "Well if nothing else, it's a valentines day you'll never forget."

I rolled my eyes but my lip twitched dangerously. With a sigh I leaned forward and kissed him softly, "I love you Jake."

He chuckled, "I love you too Bella. Enough to spend a night in lock up."

I laughed and kissed him again through the bars.

* * *

**A motorbike ride with everyone's favourite werewolf if you review ;)**

* * *


	3. The Werewolf Incident

**A/N Ah I'm enjoying writing this, especially now that my muse has returned (I had a brief case of writer's block). Of course... I also have to study for an exam that's worth ten percent of my HSC... Eek. I'll just pretend it's not there and post this instead... Aha... ha... Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Werewolf Incident**

I was completely screwed.

No I was worse than screwed. I was a hundred thousand times worse than screwed.

"Dad, please be reasonable." I said desperately.

I knew it was fruitless. Charlie was many things but reasonable wasn't one of them. My two month grounding after the motorbike incident – as I fondly referred to it as – was evidence of that.

I pulled at my hair erratically, well aware of the fact that I wasn't helping my cause; "Dad, if you drive back to La Push Billy, Jacob and I will explain everything."

Charlie's knuckles whitened against the steering wheel and he continued to stare ahead determinedly. I couldn't believe he was taking it all this way, "I'm worried Bella."

"Urgh!" I cried, "We were joking Dad!"

He shot an incredulous look at me; "About… About…" He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the wheel. It was going to break soon, "Bella, I think the Cullens' move took a permanent toll on your health. I think we should get you checked out."

The monster that now lay dormant most of the time ripped at my insides. I took a deep breath and said as calmly as I could; "Dad this is really important. We can't go to the hospital."

"Bella… You're…" He swallowed, "Delusional."

While this accusation hurt me, I concentrated on what was important; "Dad, no one can know! This is like the stature of secrecy!"

The cruiser wavered across the road.

"Dad!" I shouted grabbing at the wheel.

Charlie slammed on the brakes and took his hands off the wheel and looked at me wide eyed; "You're telling me you believe it all?! You said you were joking."

Why hadn't I been born a better liar? More to the point why did I insist on dating mythical creatures? Protecting their secret always required lying.

"Dad, Billy will explain."

"Billy's been fueling this??!" Charlie shouted, going purple. "Right."

He did a sharp U-turn and I held back a sigh of relief. The wrath of Charlie Swan Billy could deal with. The leaking of his son's most dangerous secret on the other hand…

I shuddered.

The drive to La Push was strangely short. I didn't comment on Charlie's driving though. If he was going to be fed the truth he needed to be in a decent mood.

I looked across at his infuriated face.

Well, as decent a mood as he could be in considering the circumstances.

Jacob and I had been for a walk on the beach. We hadn't noticed Charlie's cruiser when we'd ambled through the back door of Billy's house and we were talking about Embry's latest misfortune at the hand's (or paws) of Paul.

"You should have seen the blood." Jacob had said like an excited little boy.

"No thanks." I'd said with a shudder, "I suppose what with all your lucky werewolf perks he was better in minutes…?"

We'd both frozen like in one of those terribly cliché horror movies. Charlie had been seated at the kitchen table and had given me a look of confusion as if he was asking why I was talking about werewolves.

And like a prize idiot, I hadn't laughed and turned it into a joke (I'd feebly tried that later on the way to the psychiatrist) I'd stared at him horrified for a minute, giving him enough time to figure out that I thought it was true and that I was obviously unhinged.

I jumped as Charlie slammed the Cruiser door shut. I realized we were already at Billy's. I stumbled out and ran after him.

He marched through the door and I closed it behind me softly trying to compensate for what was coming next.

Jacob and Billy were in the kitchen. Billy looked annoyed and Jacob was sitting with his head in his hands. I bit my lip and waited for Charlie to start.

"Charlie why don't you have a-"

"I DON'T WANT A SEAT!" He bellowed at Billy, "My daughter is under the illusion that… That…"

"Dad…" I tried to speak over him.

"She's been through enough!" He said lividly, "And you're all fueling this… _thing."_

His gaze fell on Jacob who still wasn't looking up.

"Dad." I said tentatively in the sudden silence, "It's not an illusion."

Instead of calming Charlie only grew more furious; "YOU SEE?! You see what she believes?!"

"Charlie, it's not an illusion." Billy said softly.

"YOU'RE FUELING IT AGAIN!" Charlie shouted. He took my arm and said angrily; "I'm taking her to get checked and you-" he threw a furious glance at Jacob, who only then looked up miserably "-are not allowed anywhere near her."

"Now, now Charlie. We can sort this out."

I span around wildly. Sam Ulley was standing in the door way looking grim. He threw a reproachful look at Jacob who averted his gaze to the floor.

Charlie frowned, "Sam Ulley? What-"

"Sit down Charlie."

I expected him to throw another tantrum. Instead he looked at everyone in the room in confusion and said quietly; "What's going on-?"

"I'll explain," Sam Ulley said softly motioning again for Charlie to sit, "Of course, the council isn't happy about this, but, in light of everything, it'd probably be less dangerous for you to be clued in."

Charlie frown deepened. He threw an accusative glare at Billy before he gently drew out a chair and settled into it. I took a few tentative steps towards Jacob and –on realizing that Charlie wasn't about to shoot me – gripped his shoulder supportively.

"You might be aware of some of the Quileute legends." Sam began.

"Yes." Charlie spat, "And I'm also aware that they're just _that_. Legends."

Sam shook his head, "I know it sounds crazy Charlie."

"You're damn right it does." Charlie growled, looking around lividly. If I hadn't been so worried about the truth it might have hurt slightly that Charlie thought I was insane.

Sam leaned forward and looked Charlie in the eye earnestly, "It sounded crazy to me too. Even when I was going through it."

Charlie spluttered.

"There's a pack, here in La Push. As you already know Jacob is a part of it. As am I. As are Sue Clearwater's two children; Seth and Leah…" He paused, and then continued; "I was the first. Before that, everybody but the council believed that the Quileute legends were just silly stories passed down by old men who were too patriotic for their own good."

Sam continued with a slight breath; "The transformation begins when the reservation needs protection, because that's our job, to protect the reservation. If they hadn't come…" He stared wistfully out the window, "And ruined the peace, we would have developed as ordinary boys, and girls in Leah's case. But we didn't. Instead, the hereditary gene that was supposed to lay dormant flared up and we began transforming, or phasing if you like. We filled out and reached adulthood in a matter of weeks. It's usually instigated by strong emotions. For Jacob, it was overwhelming happiness, caused by Bella." He looked up at me with a swift smile, "You'll remember he disappeared for a few weeks. Humans are not supposed to know about us. But Jacob found a way around the order and told her. Or she guessed based on the stories he'd told her."

Charlie glanced at Jacob and a look of apprehension dawned on his face.

"So," Charlie said, clearing his throat. I was relieved that he seemed to be calm, "Then… The reservation is protected by legendary…"

"Werewolves." Sam finished with a half smile, "I would understand if you thought we were all crazy Charlie, but the facts are there. The strange stories about over sized bears in the forest, the startling temperature we run at… Here." He extended his hand for Charlie to touch. Charlie looked at it hesitantly before gently reaching out and touching it briefly. He recoiled, his expression baffled but still rather impassive.

"So you transform… Into wolves?" He repeated himself slightly.

"That's right." Sam said.

Charlie took a deep breath and tried to calm himself again, he'd regained some of his earlier discomfort. When he was finished he looked up at us all bleakly, "Let's say this is true. What exactly are you protecting the reservation from again?"

I winced slightly and turned away. Jacob looked up and at the sight of me trying to pull myself together wrapped his bear like arms around my middle and pulled me into his lap, ignoring Charlie's probable reaction completely.

"The cold ones." Billy sighed.

Charlie still looked confused.

Sam leaned forward once more; "We aren't the only mythical creatures in this region. Well, we weren't anyway."

I winced again as the monster clawed at my chest. I wanted to excuse my self from the conversation and get away from the painful memories, but Charlie needed to hear this.

"Who…?"

"The Cullens." Sam answered, his dark eyes flickering to meet mine for a moment.

Charlie's face whitened and he looked wildly around at me. My face was all the confirmation he needed.

"That's why The Cullen's were never welcome down here." Billy said with a smile, "I know they seemed very reasonable to you Charlie but we know the truth."

Anger bubbled in my chest at Billy's words, "Tell him about the treaty." I hissed.

With a look of reluctance, but still holding me together precariously Jacob spoke up; "The Cullen's didn't hunt humans. They first arrived here decades ago. My great grandfather formed a treaty with them; we were to stay off their land and them of ours."

"They never broke the treaty." Sam said, "If they had it would have been war."

Charlie took another deep breath. I was worried that he wasn't getting enough oxygen what with the discovery that werewolves and vampires actually existed; "I uh… This all sounds completely mad."

"I know." I said with a small smile that didn't reach my eyes, "But it is true Dad."

His eyes snapped up to mine, and it was in that moment that I knew he believed me. There was conviction in his expression. He knew I wasn't insane.

And that's when he fainted.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, jumping out of Jacob's arms and rushing for him; "Dad wake up! Jake get some water."

Jacob jumped up and rushed to the sink. I fanned Charlie's face desperately while Sam chuckled slightly and Billy grinned. Jacob returned with his hands cupped and splashed the water on Charlie's face. He awoke with a start.

"Are you okay Dad?" I asked, relieved.

He took a few unsteady breaths. "I've gone mad."

I bit my lip and turned, "Uh… Maybe I should get him home, and let him just comprehend what he can."

Billy nodded in agreement. With a grim expression Jacob helped a pale Charlie limp out of the Black's kitchen and into the passenger seat of the cruiser. I watched him buckle Charlie's seat belt gently and smiled in spite of myself.

I turned back to Sam; "Thank you. I know that wasn't really what you wanted to do."

"It wasn't." Sam agreed narrowing his eyes, "You need to both be more careful." He shot a hard look at Jacob who shut the door of the cruiser so as not to disturb Charlie further; "But, Jacob was insistent. And the council didn't really want the local psychiatrist to hear about the Chief's daughter's involvement with werewolves so…" He gestured wordlessly.

I nodded; "Thank you. Bye Billy."

I waved at them both and walked out the door slowly. Jacob was leaning against the car, still looking grim.

I punched him lightly in the arm; "At least we don't have to sneak around anymore right?"

He sighed, "The council was really angry Bella. If Sam hadn't lifted the order… Without their consent… And hadn't convinced them it was the right thing to do…" He shook his head; "This was never meant to be easy was it?"

"No." I agreed, "It wasn't. But you did get to throw water in Charlie's face."

He snorted but looked down at me critically; "Are you okay? I know it must have been hard hearing… Well, hearing about them again."

I gulped. He'd always been good at reading me. I gave him a small smile and he knew my answer. Wordlessly he pulled me to him and rubbed my back softly.

"It's getting better Jacob." I said with a small sob, despite myself, "It really is. You make me really happy Jake."

He kissed the top of my head softly, "Is it enough Bella?"

How did I answer that? Truthfully, nothing would ever be enough… Except… I took a deep breath. I knew I was never going to get that. I knew I was never going to get _him_.

"It's the most anyone can give me." I answered truthfully. I drew away from his chest then. He looked at me with a pained expression before lowering his head and brushing his lips against mine softly.

My arms snaked out from under his and made their way around his neck. He hoisted me up so that we were at the same height his lips still moving against mine gently. I resisted grinning because Jacob often saved up his gentle kisses for when I was in a terrible mood.

He drew away and leaned his forehead against mine; "I wish you weren't so damaged Bella. I hate seeing you in pain."

I gave him a tight lipped smile; "I wish I wasn't too. I can't imagine what it must be like to put up with me as a girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes, "I was screwed well before I even started. I'd take you in any situation."

I pressed my lips against his chastely and said; "Thanks for being perfect Jake."

He snorted and pulled me tighter to him, "Yeah the big bad wolf is real perfect."

I smiled and looked him in the eye seriously, "Well you're perfect for me anyway."

He grinned, "In that case, no problem."

"I love you Jake." I said quietly.

"Love you too Bells," He said pressing his lips to mine again before setting me down. As I slid into the car (more graceful than usual) he waved and headed back inside.

As I'd hoped, Charlie was still completely oblivious to everything around him. Otherwise, me driving his cruiser might have earned me an extra two month grounding.

He became more alert as we got closer to home. He shot me a look of complete disbelief and then looked away again.

It took a few hours for him to say anything about it. Charlie would look over at me occasionally, his mouth hanging half open, the desire to ask a question easy to see in his expression; but he'd quickly look away, up at the wall or to the score on the TV and revert back to deep thought.

By that time I had conceived a number of worrying possibilities in my head as to why he hadn't said anything. Was he just waiting for me to fall asleep so he could lock me in the cruiser and drive me to the nearest mental asylum? Had he gone into shock?

Finally he said; "Bella can you do me a favour?"

My head shot up in panic, "What?!"

"Can you please fetch me the bottle of tablets from the top drawer in the kitchen?"

With a frown I complied. The tablets didn't have a label and I was still puzzling over what they were when I handed them to Charlie.

"Stress tablets." He clarified, "And I'm going to take enough of them to knock out a fully grown…" He chuckled rather eerily, "Well the only thing that comes to mind is werewolf."

I didn't know whether to laugh or not so I headed back into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Don't you have any questions at all? Honestly?" I asked as I watched him swallow four tablets unsteadily.

With another large gulp of water he said; "I have lots of questions. But that would mean admitting to myself that it's true. And if I do that, then I'm crazy."

"You realize that that makes me crazy?" I asked with a coy smile.

"That's what worries me." He said with an alarmed expression, "I'm still not sure if I should be letting you see so much of Jacob."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not staying away from Jake Dad."

He paused for a moment as if considering something. Finally he said; "Is it dangerous?"

I tried to be as convincing as possible, "Not really. If he loses his temper it is, but Jacob is in control. He's the best in the whole pack." I added proudly. It was true; Jacob had mastered the art of keeping his temper.

"And…" Charlie struggled again, "Do they change on full moon or…?"

"That's Hollywood Dad." I said with a laugh, "They can change, well; the ones that are in control can change at will more easily. But it's mostly when they get angry or upset."

Charlie nodded and didn't say anything for a while. I didn't press the subject because I wanted him to come to terms with everything in his own time. I was sure though that he was paying about as much attention to the basketball game on screen as I was.

He chuckled suddenly, "You know you've had a midlife crisis when your daughter's boyfriend confesses he's a werewolf."

I raised my eyebrow, "You're not really having a midlife crisis are you Dad? I'd like some prior warning if you are."

He shrugged in a bemused fashion; "That or I'm going insane."

I sighed; "You're not insane Dad."

"Sure, sure." He said adopting the saying Jacob and I used frequently. He realized this and chuckled again.

"How many of those pills are you supposed to take…?" I asked suspiciously.

"One. But I usually only take half when I'm really stressed. Like when something happens at work." He chuckled again at my expression.

"ONE?!" I exclaimed, "You took _four_!"

"I've gone nuts remember?" He chuckled, "It's alright to take four when you've gone nuts."

"You're not setting a very good example you know." I said moodily, "You're teaching me to go on a stress tablet bender every time something incomprehensible happens."

He chuckled, "I wonder where you got that dry sense of humour from?"

"It wasn't Mom." I scowled.

"No, no. Your Mother's a lot different to you." He paused for a moment and then burst into hysterics, "I've only just realized my grand children will be… _Werewolves_!"

He threw his head back and roared. My face flushed, "We're not planning on having children for a while yet Dad." _Assuming our relationship gets that far. _Marriage was a spooky concept for me.

"You'll get there someday." Charlie said. He said it with such conviction I was almost convinced that it was a sure thing; "I've seen the way Jake looks at you."

He threw back his head and laughed again. I was considering going to bed when his head lolled on the couch. With a sigh I fetched a blanket from the linen cupboard and covered him. He was snoring softly and I figured he'd need all the peace he could get for the next day – the truth was bound to sink in, as well as the stress tablet hang over.

I ascended the stairs feeling lighter than I had for a while. Of course, Charlie thought he was going insane, and was consequently asleep from the drugs, but at least he knew the truth. That was the main thing.

* * *

**I know it's slightly un-canon for Charlie to be clued in, but this is AU anyway and if it meant that the secret didn't leak out it would probably be better for Charlie to be told.**

**Anyhow, reviewers will receive a batch of freshly made cookies (because I'm hungry and food is on my mind) and a Quileute**** werewolf of their choice ;) **


	4. The Bedroom Incident

**A/N This is the last little installment, and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it :) Enjoy.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Bedroom Incident**

It took Charlie a long time to fully recover from Jacob's secret. The morning after he woke up with not only a pounding head ache but the memory of a very vivid dream involving Jacob, Sam, Billy and I, all trying to convince him that there was a pack of werewolves living in La Push. My casual but still slightly wary response – "It wasn't a dream Dad." – Resulted in the taking of another two tables and the quick return to his bedroom.

It took him a few weeks to come to terms with the truth (well, as to term as he could be anyway) and for me to explain all the technicalities of the La Push pack's curse. Sometimes when I mentioned Jacob and his werewolf activities (which I tried not to do too often) he'd shake a bit and go red. It did cause me slight concern, especially after the death of Harry Clearwater.

Otherwise, life was good. Working at the Newton's store was as boring as ever (I had deferred college for a year due to my relationship with Jacob – of course, I didn't tell Jacob or Charlie that. My excuse was that everybody needed a break between college and high school). But the afternoons and weekends spent with Jacob were fantastic. I knew all of Jacob's homework was sacrificed to spend time with me but I couldn't find myself caring enough to suggest he do it.

It was late spring and the weather was slightly warmer than it usually was for Forks. I'd had an especially long day at Newton's (made worse by Mrs Newton's hour long conversation about Mike's annoying room mate at college) and I was already in a grumpy mood when my truck refused to start.

Of course, everyone had already left and I didn't have a cell phone. Jacob had spoken of doing something with Billy that night and I couldn't rely on Charlie to guess that my truck was broken down at Newton's. He'd probably just think I was out.

So with a sigh, I started walking.

It was late by the time I got home. Charlie looked me over as I walked through the front door; "You look washed out Bells."

"I walked all the way from Newton's. My truck wouldn't start." I scowled, stripping out of my jacket. The air was humid and the walking hadn't helped.

"What?" Charlie was up in an instant, "Why didn't you call me?"

"What with my telepathic mind powers?" I snapped irritably, sighing as a wave of heat washed over me.

"Do you want me to get someone-?"

"I'll get Jake to have a look at in the morning." I said with a wave of my hand. As soon as I said his name I felt a pang of disappointment. I hated going even a small time span without seeing him. I suddenly resented whatever he had to do with Billy. Damn Billy.

"I'm going to have a shower and go to bed." I muttered to Charlie and ascended the stairs.

I tried to keep the shower as cold as possible without it being uncomfortable but I was still hot when I stepped out of it. With another set of irritable sighs I cleaned my teeth, pulled off the trackies I'd originally donned for bed and pulled on a pair of shorts I usually saved for visits to Jacksonville. I didn't have anything cooler than a tank top so I remained in that.

I opened my window completely and stood in front of it, trying to tempt a non existent breeze. Sighing with frustration as I failed I pushed back the blankets on my bed and covered the bottom part of my body with a sheet.

Of course, with the heat I couldn't get to sleep.

I tossed and turned until two. Charlie's snores that usually didn't bother me at all irritated me to the point that I was tempted to take a pillow down to the couch in the lounge room.

That was when I heard the creak of the floor board.

I sat upright just as my door creaked open and then swiftly closed without a sound.

"Bella?" He whispered softly.

I was still irritable after my disastrous night. "Stay where you are." I ordered, "I'm so boiling right now that I think I'd implode if you came near me."

"That's not so bad." Jacob said cheekily. With a sigh as surrender he sat on the edge of my bed at my feet. Even in the dark I could see his face and his expression softened me. I nudged him with my left foot.

"How was the quality time with Billy?"

Jacob snorted quietly, "As boring as it always is." He made a face and then said; "How was your evening Miss Swan?"

I snorted back at him, "My truck broke down at Newton's and I had to walk all the way home."

"I would have picked you up!" Jacob exclaimed looking horrified. "Why didn't you call?"

"Like I said to Charlie, with what, my telepathic mind powers?"

He chuckled. "You need to buy a cell phone."

"Urgh." I said with a roll of my eyes, "I've got to save all I can for my miniscule college fund."

Jacob looked uncomfortable – as he always did – when I brought up college. I knew he resented still being in high school, but like he told me repeatedly, it'd all be over in another year.

"I wish I could graduate early." He muttered, "Of course, if I'd paid a bit more attention instead of running around with you all the time that might have been possible."

"Ouch." I replied.

Another wave of heat washed over me.

"Urgh!" I muttered, kicking the flimsy sheet away.

Jacob snorted but then stopped, looking down at my legs wide eyed. He looked away and said absently; "Nice shorts."

"Stay away." I warned fiercely.

"Cover yourself up then. Before you drive me completely insane."

"Practice your abstinence skills a bit."

He sighed and stood up stretching. I watched him carefully. If it wasn't such a hot night it would have been nice to cuddle up to him. Especially after being so pissed off. I cursed the uncharacteristically hot weather again and rolled onto my side.

Now he was driving _me_ crazy.

"I suppose you want me to pick your truck up in the morning?" He asked sitting down again. His finger tracing my foot lightly. I groaned in annoyance. Even his finger was hot.

"Or you can fix it outside Newton's." I suggested, my teeth gritted, "It's your choice."

"Any idea what's wrong with it?"

I gritted my teeth harder, sure they were about to break as his finger traced higher, along my calf.

"If I knew…" I said agitatedly, "I wouldn't have walked home would I?"

His finger was above my knee, "Actually, even if you had known, you probably _wouldn't_ have known how to fix it."

His finger reached the middle of my thigh and traced a figure of eight. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Jacob." I hissed sitting up my eyes flashing dangerously, "If you're going to use the spare key to sneak into my house illegally at least don't drive me over the edge! I'm already hot and pissed off and if you don't stop-"

His lips were on mine, fierce and uncomfortably warm. He caught me off guard and I found myself falling back against the pillow. He hovered above me, still kissing me relentlessly.

I didn't want to admit it but even though the heat was unbearable the feel of his lips was wonderful. Letting him know this of course was unacceptable so I tried to reflect anger in my kisses.

He pulled the tank top over my head before I could protest.

"Jacob." I whined, "Are you not hearing me?!"

"Nope." He muttered.

"You are so insufferable." I said angrily, but his next kiss dissolved my stubbornness so quickly I was almost ashamed. His lips were so desperate and irresistible.

My breathing was staggered. I stripped Jacob of his shirt quickly and easily. I felt the corner of his mouth turn upward as my hopeless protest became zealous enthusiasm. Still grinning he flipped me so that I was lying on top of him. His hands were running up and down my sides and the warmth of it all made me more irritable – ultimately leading to fiercer kisses. He was good at manipulation.

"Thought you were too hot…" He gasped with a grin.

"Smugness doesn't suit you."

"Yes it does."

"No," I said with a grin, "It really, _really_ doesn't."

"_Yes_." He said smiling wildly and flipping me over so that he was hovering over me. I squealed in surprise and mirth, "It really, really does." He chuckled.

I fiddled with the clasp on his jeans and prised them off successfully. All the while Jacob covered my skin with kisses. I was just about dead with the heat. Jacob Black was evil.

And suddenly, before I could get anymore caught up in the moment than I already was, before Jacob could remove my bra with the hot fingers that were still on the clasp, Charlie was standing in my door way.

Oh… Dear… _God_…

This had to be the most embarrassing situation I had ever been in. And as any good klutz will know, having the ability to fall over anything within a five mile radius – anything starting at thin air – results in a stash of embarrassing situations to pick from.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, pushing a shocked Jacob away from me and snatching my tank top off the ground.

Charlie looked like he was vibrating. He looked from my murderous expression, to Jacob's terrified one, to the clothes lying on my bedroom floor.

He fists clenched and unclenched. I wanted Jacob to move, his super werewolf strength aside Charlie was probably angry enough to turn an entire werewolf pack into decimated coconut.

Jacob needed no further warning.

He bolted from the room so fast I was sure he'd be in La Push by the time Charlie reacted.

Of course, I was wrong.

Charlie reacted within a second. He charged from the room and down the stairs like a bull.

"Urgh my GOD!" I exclaimed vaulting my self off the bed and after them both.

"IN MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM!" Charlie was shouting. I stopped half way down the stairs. Jacob was darting through the door and Charlie was unhooking his gun from its usual place on the stand.

My heart stopped.

"Dad no!!!" I cried desperately launching down the last few stairs. I tripped on the rug and watched helplessly from my position on the floor as Charlie charged after him.

I scrambled up and ran after them. I almost slipped twice on the moist grass of the front yard. Charlie was still shouting madly.

"SNEAK INTO MY HOUSE!!! **MY HOUSE?!** I'M GOING TO KILL **_YOU _**IN THE NAME OF THE **_LAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!"_** Charlie extended the last word and made it into a howl that sounded so demented I was frightened into stillness. I watched helplessly as they both darted through the trees; Jacob gracefully and almost impossible to see he was so fast, and Charlie stumbling and swearing.

I made my way back inside meekly. I grabbed the phone off the receiver and dialed in Dad's work number.

"JACOB BLACK!" Charlie howled.

It took a long time for anyone to answer. It was after all, three in the morning. I could still hear the pair of them arguing outside.

"Charlie please calm down…" Jacob was saying desperately. I wished he'd just run at werewolf speed back to La Push before Charlie really did shoot him. I suppose he didn't want to leave me alone with my Father's raging temper. How amusing, my boyfriend's nobility was going to kill him.

"I'LL GIVE YOU CALM DOWN! YOU TAKE HER TO PORT ANGELES ON A MOTORBIKE, YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE A FREAKING MYTHCIAL CREATURES AND THEN YOU SNEAK INTO _MY_ HOUSE AT THREE IN THE MORNING SO YOU CAN DO ALL THE THINGS A FATHER DREADS HIS DAUGHTER DOING?! IN MY HOUSE!!! I'VE HAD IT JACOB BLACK!!! I HAVE REACHED MY TETHER!" Charlie roared.

"Hello, Sergeant Stewart here." A tired voice answered with a badly disguised yawn.

"Jack." I said tiredly, "It's Bella. Can you get down here before Charlie does something that will get him locked up in federal prison for twenty years?"

Jack's barking laughter did not improve my mood.

"What'd Jake do now?"

I grimaced as Charlie's enraged shouts answered the question for me.

"IF YOU WANT TO DO THAT WITH MY DAUGHTER YOU CAN DO IT IN LA PUSH! OR AT A DECENT HOUR! BUT YOU ARE NOT TO SNEAK INTO MY HOUSE AT THREE IN THE MORNING, DO YOU HEAR ME?! DO YOU HEAR ME JACOB BLACK?!"

I could hear Jack struggling to breath on the other end. I heard a thump that told me he'd fallen off his chair in hysterics. I scowled.

"Jack, he has his gun out."

Jack took a few shallow breaths and gasped; "What am I going to put on the report?"

"Report?!" I screeched, "You can't make this into a report!"

"Sure I can." He said still laughing, "The guys will get such a laugh! And I'll even email it to old Georgie."

"I wouldn't have called if you weren't going to help!" I said incredulously.

"Oh I'll help Bella." He said regaining composure, "But, really it's not every day you witness the complete unhinging of Charlie Swan."

"Really?" I muttered sarcastically, "Because I do.And I'm sick of it. Get down here now or else you'll need a body bag for Jake and-"

"Wait, wait." He said, stopping my angry tirade, "I'll get in the car as soon as you give me a title for the report."

I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to cooperate until I gave him what I wanted. And Charlie was still shouting loud obscenities. A few of the neighbours were gathering on their front gardens at the commotion. Neighbours that didn't live very close either which meant Charlie's shouting was louder than I thought. Perhaps I'd become desensitized what with his earlier tantrums.

"AND FURTHERMORE… SO HELP ME GOD, JACOB BLACK IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER IN MY PRESENCE, OR NEAR **ME** PERIOD… AGAIN…"

Charlie fired a shot into the clear night sky. I rolled my eyes at his melodramatic tendencies.

"DO… YOU… HEAR… **ME**??!"

"We hear you Charlie mate." Jack chuckled, "Now, that title Bella?"

I sighed as Charlie tripped on a tree branch and fell to the ground swearing. Jacob offered to help him up but that only caused Charlie to rile up further and start screaming incoherently again. I did however catch the basic gist of what he was saying; "FUCKWANKBUGGERSHITTINGARSEHEADANDHOLE."

"You've already said it Jack." I said with a sigh thinking that just maybe, having a motorbike riding werewolf boyfriend with frenzied hormones wasn't as okay with Charlie as he'd made it seem in the beginning, "The unhinging of Charlie Swan."

* * *

**Thanks to all who've reviewed this!! It was so much fun to write. Now, I don't suppose any reviewers would be interested in having Jacob Black in their bedroom at three in the morning would they? ;)**


End file.
